Evading Light for Darkness
by My Twisted and Demented Mind
Summary: The story of a young clone created with DNA stolen from Soid Snake years before. Lilith is blinded by love for her master, and decides she'll do whatever it takes for him to accept her. Dark-ish chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter I

The first thing I remember was a million questions were forming in my head, echoing loudly, and bouncing off each other making the sound undeniably loud. Unconsciously I tried to tether them in a corner, to push them away, but they came back regrouped and louder then ever. I tried to ignore them, concentrate on keeping a blank mind, but when they began pounding on my head very forcefully, I knew I had no other option, so I began to sort through them slowly, or at least as slow as I could as they streamed through my head like a raging river.

Who am I? What am I? Why am I here? How did I get here? Where _is_ here? Are there others? Are they like me? Would they understand me?

I heard strange sounds somewhere far off, dull and yet they called me towards them. Cracking my eyes open for the first time, I was suddenly blinded by a flood of white-hot light and I snapped them shut have a second later. The pain was intense, and I knew I would think twice about doing that ever again. But what got me curious was that the strange sounds doubled, and were louder.

I bat at the side of my head weakly with my arm, and felt thin cords pull at my arm, making me feel like I was attached to something. I stopped moving, afraid of _something_. The taunting sound continued, and so curious beyond all belief, I considered opening my eyes once more. Deciding I had nothing to lose, I cracked open one eye, prepared for the sudden flash of light.

After I got used to the white, I noticed a blue of colours all around me. I swished my hand softly, and felt a strange liquid like goop slide through my fingers with a strange sensation traveling through my arm. I opened my other eye to see better, and was able to concentrate better on my surroundings. I was floating in what seemed to be an over sized test-tube, attached to about fifty or so wires, serving as my life support.

Outside my glass prison, was a group of other beings that looked similar to me. One of them caught my attention immediately. Long platinum hair and blue green eyes... Immediately I knew I was in love with an angel. I pushed one hand up against the glass, shivering at the way the goopy liquid shifted to allow my movement, staring sadly in the direction of my angel. The others meant nothing to me, I knew this man was meant to be my savior, and I would have none but him set me free from my prison.

He said something to one of the others, before turning around and heading towards the exit, leaving me alone in my prison. Me heart was shattered. Pulling the mask off my face feeding me air, I gasped, feeling the goopy liquid fill my mouth and nose. The others gasped, and started to scream and I started to claw at the glass, trying to get out of my grave. One of the others found away to drain the goop, but there was no way it would empty in time.

My angel stared at me blankly, seeming not caring that I was dying. I hardly noticed when the glass of my container was shattered, and I fell to the floor limply bleeding and running low on air. Every thing went quiet to my ears, even though I know they were still screaming and panicking. One word slipped from my Angel's mouth, to haunt me for years to come.

My mind drew a blank, and I went numb to the world around me.

My Angel had just... I didn't feel the coat wrapped around me, or the arms that picked me up to carry me away to somewhere I could properly be treated. I didn't hear the voices of the people as they talked to me, seeing if I was okay, before talking to the others. They were both excited and scared.

I was just... I didn't feel my body being laid on a cot, or as the bandages were wrapped around my wounds. I didn't hear the soft words that washed over me, trying to sooth down my confused soul.

What did I do...? My eyes were still wide, and this worried the doctor that was looking over me. I realized I must be seem to be in a state of shock, so I forced my eyes closed, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

My Angel... I started to choke, unable to breath anymore. Reaching up, I rubbed the back of my head, feeling my thick but short hair, and pulling on it tightly, resisting the urge to scream out in desperation.

He just... I didn't feel the strong arms pull at my own weak ones, tying me down to the bed with leather straps, to keep me from hurting myself. I sobbed, chocking slightly, giving completely into my pain and misery.

I was just... A needle was pressed into my forearm, and the yellow gold liquid entered my veins, and a moment later my muscles started to relax and I succumbed to unconsciousness.

_Rejected._

* * *

Readers-

This is just the opening, it will get more interesting by the time the next chapter is up. As will the person's identity and their connection to MGS be introduced. This isn't really a crossover, though I _have_ stolen a character from another game and altered his personality slightly.

-**_Lilith_**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer**- I do not own MGS, or any characters there in and I am simply borrowing them from Konami without any written consent or okay. If you wish to sue me, please take note I have already said I do not own. I also do not own the idea of Lilith, who was the creation of a friend of mine during a private MGS future-ish kind of RP, Terra Demona, who is my friend's alias and character of choice, Sephiroth, who is property of SquareEnix, and the idea of Lilith's schedule, which was creation of my kid brother.

* * *

I sat on my cot, swinging my legs back and forth over the edge, a large book propped up on my lap. I brushed my brown bangs from my eyes and I continued to read, wishing to quickly get my homework over with so I can go to the VR training and then the examination room, where my Angel would be waiting for me. A smile passed over my face, but it quickly disappeared when I heard someone outside my room.

I looked around to make sure everything was in place. Yep. My bed was made, the books were on the shelves, and my sandals were at the end of my bed next to my neatly folded VR and other important gear. I wiggled my toes anxiously, and rolled down the sleeves of my simple white cotton button down shirt, not wanting to embarrass my Angel.

The lock clicked, and the door slid open to reveal one of my doctors and her assistant, along with the guard who was stationed out side me room, incase anyone tried to hurt me, my Angel had told me. I smiled inside of my mind, glad that my Angel cared enough to have a guard stationed out there just in case I ever needed to be protected. I would have been happier if it was him, but since I was already on his worry list I should be thankful.

"How are you T?" my doctor asked, holding out a pale hand.

"I'm fine Miss Terra," I smiled, squeezing it lighting.

She ruffled up my brown hair, before flicking her long black ponytail over her shoulder, and kneeling down so my brown eyes met her gray ones. She gave me a quick check over, and pulled something out of the jean pants pocket she wore under her white coat and put it under my tongue. I think it was called a thermometer. Pulling it out and finding it satisfactory, Miss Terra stood, wiping her hands on her coat.

"May I ask a question?" I asked, looking at her as she wrote something down and handed her notes to the assistant.

"Sure," the older woman replied, cocking her head with a smile on her face, hands on her hips.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Huh? Oh! Didn't Seph tell you anything?" Miss Terra said exasperated, calling my Angel by the nickname only she would dare call him by, "Today you get to have a checkup and come see Seph to get your name T!"

"But I have-"

"4t17.1.7 is NOT a name! Terra is a name. Seph is a name. Dave is a name. 4t17.1.7 is not a name," Terra sighed, "And anyways, do you remember what it stands for?"

"4t17.1.7 means I'm the forth of my gender, and letter 't' of 17 tries. 1.7 means January Seventh," I said proudly.

"Now, we get you a proper name, since you are now six months old since PB," Terra grinned, gesturing for me to grab my sandals and to come along.

I slid off my bed, leaving my book open to quickly grab my sandals to follow her out of my room, watching the door be locked after we all left. I watched the long white halls gaily painted as we passed through them, dozens of doors with red circles or crosses painted over them. The cheerfully designed halls faded to simple white ones, and we passed by the hall I knew to lead to the VR station.

We kept walking until the floor lost its lovely tiles and became simple redwood carefully laid. I squeezed up to Terra and gripped her hand tightly, never having been up here before. She smiled down at me and ruffled my hair again. We came to a white door with a black glass window that couldn't be seen through on this side, and Terra slid her card through the panel and it opened up for us, before we began to walk down more halls.

The rooms on the either side of the hall were dark and empty, and I found myself pressed tightly up against Terra's side, and even she herself seemed slightly shifty. Her assistant seemed fine, as if he found nothing wrong with the dark halls. Only Terra and me seemed to find the place haunting... My nails dug into the back of Terra's palms and she was bleeding lightly, but she either didn't notice or care. I nibbled on my bottom lip, careful not to pierce the fragile skin.

For a brief moment I saw Terra glance sadly at a heavily locked room, and she stroked her stomach gently, but it happened so quickly I wasn't sure if I actually saw it. Swallowing deeply, I almost cried out in joy when Terra pushed open a door and my Angel was sitting behind a desk, brows furrowed and gaze on a stack of papers. He didn't look up, but from the slight twitch of his ears I know he knew we were here. We all stood silently, straight backed and hands at our sides, except mine which still clutched Terra's, out of his sight.

I'm not sure how long we stood, but I was used to this by now, and so didn't complain. Terra rubbed the back of her head and yawned widely. I sent her a glare, angered that she would openly question Master's authority by doing such a thing but she simply stuck out her tongue at me. Not long after that my legs began to ache, and I wasn't sure I could stand much longer.

Sighing, Master shook his head and looked at us all for a second, before gesturing at two chairs in front of his desk. Terra's assistant and I took a chair as quickly as we could without seeming rude, and Terra hopped up on the corner of the desk, looking at Master casually. He sent her a look of annoyance and she blew him a kiss and he looked away from her disgusted.

"How are her vitals, Dr. Demona?" Master asked Terra, who sighed in mock depression.

"Same old," Terra said, before quickly answering correctly, "I mean- Heartbeat was a little fast at last checkup, as was her pulse, and blood sugar is relatively low-I mean average. Seriously, the kid needs more sugar!"

"I didn't ask for you opinion doctor," Master said coolly, making Terra go red in the face before turning away insulted.

Master might have smirked, but I wasn't sure. I looked down at my hands, which were neatly folded, on my lap. I felt so simple, dressed in the white pants and shirt, messy and unruly hair falling into my eyes and making the back of my neck itchy. Master continued to talk with Terra and her assistant about my recent checkups and things of the sort. I looked at the tight black shirt he wore, with a strange insignia on it I had never seen before.

It was an upside down triangle, about the size of a fist, with a line going down the center of its insides, and two smaller diagonal lines branching off from the center one halfway up leading to the corners, all of it a crimson colour.

It held my gaze transfixed for a long time as I tried to figure out what it meant, or where I had seen it before. It seemed familiar, but then I had never seen the strange symbol before in my entire life. I was snapped back to reality by Terra with a rough kick to my shin and I yelped in pain, completely caught off guard. I glared at the female, but she stared at Master, talking to him casually.

"T?" I heard Terra say as she glanced at me, "It's time for your name."

"Really?" I asked, slightly interested.

"Yep, sure is kiddo!"

"Doctor, do you have to act so immature on business?" Master asked, a hint of amusement to his voice.

"'Course I do, I'm an immature, irresponsible, uncontrollable, irritating, idiotic-" Terra said, before getting cut off by Master who sent her an evil glare and a seemingly calm cough, "What? That's what you called me this morning Sephy!"

"Master Sephiroth to you," he said with an undeniable eye twitch.

"Sure Seph!" Terra grinned.

"Ter- Oh, screw it," Master growled, rubbing his temples, "Just- name the kid and scat!"

"Oi! _We_ don't have that authority," Terra smiled in mock innocence.

"Fine, her names Fred, now shoo!"

"_Sephiroth!"_

"Fine! What is your name kid?" Master asked me.

"Fred."

"I meant-"Master sighed deeply, "What is your id?"

"Oh- Sorry Master, it's 4t17.1.7."

"ID: 4-t-1-7-1-7," Master said slowly, writing it carefully on a peace of paper, "Age: Six months... Sex: Female... Name: -"

"-Lilith," Terra said, reading the paper upside down.

"What?" Master asked, looking up from his paper to give Terra an odd look.

"Look at her ID upside down," Terra shrugged, "It reads Lilith."

Master turned his head to the side, looking at my ID carefully, tapping his pen carefully and rubbing his temple with the other hand. To me it looked like he was thinking about something, as if trying to understand what Terra said, before nodding slowly, the corner of his lip twitching into a smile.

"Yes, Lilith it is then..." Master said slowly, "Name: Lilith... GDD: Sna... What on _Earth_ are you doing Terra?"

Terra smiled sheepishly, and sat up straight, looking at the wall in front of her, and Master looked at a blue smiley face drawn on his hand, winking slightly. Master's nose curled in disgust, and Terra smiled faintly, before giggling and tugging on her ponytail lightly, sticking her tongue out at Master. I felt infuriated. Only someone like Terra would dare act such around Master... My Angel...

"Anyways," Master said shaking his head, "Now that you have a name Lilith, you're responsibilities and freedoms will be changed. You're new room will be given to you later, and Terra will help you move your belongings and clean up-"

"Hey! That's grunts work Seph!" Terra snapped, glaring at Master who waved his smiley face free hand at her in a gesture of silence, still looking at me.

"-And bring you your new schedule," Master said, resting his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them, "You will be required to do 35 hours of VR training a week, 25 hours of book work, 21 hours of field tech and stealth training, 31 hours of specialist training, and the rest of the 14 hours are spare, to do with how you wish. If you forget, your schedule will have all this info on it. You will have Dr. Demona as your doctor once more, and Colonel Riddle as your group leader. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" I said, smiling widely.

"Good, Terra, take her back to her room to collect her things for removal, and bring her to Colonel Riddle's section to get her a room and uniform," Master sighed.

Searching through his mind for some lost or forgotten information, Master stroked his chin lightly with his index finger, when he snapped, before searching through his black jackets pockets for something, and pulling out a crimson collar with the insignia from his shirt on it. Standing up, he walked around the desk and knelt in front of me, brushing my bangs from my eyes and clasping the collar shut in the back, tightening it slightly.

"You are never to take this off Lilith, understood?" Master asked me, holding my chin in his hand, meeting my brown eyes with his own blue-green ones, and I nodded weakly, "Good. Dismissed."

* * *

_Readers_-

Ah, so close! MGS phrases are starting work their way into my story, as will characters. Please note that I have only played parts of Metal Gear, and completely played MGS2: Sons of Liberty. Some things may be off, or confusing. And to Terra who griped via e-mail, (which is down btw) this is my story, you either deal, or don't read.

Also, sooner or later this will become a slightly darker fic, with hints of things some people might not be incredibly comfortable with and the raising might have to rise. I can't have Lilith be such a happy girl forever! It would ruin Terra's outline for her! ;)

-**_Lilith_**


End file.
